Her Dark God
by The Song Siren
Summary: Drew Thompson didn't appreciate that pale boy knocking her out. Nor when he and her little brother, Tony, left the house at night - flying! - and to a graveyard. But she did appreciate meeting the pale boy's older brother - despite his ego. Gregory/OC
1. Chapter 1

The move to Scotland wasn't as bad as Drew thought it would be. Their house was nice, her room was big and her and her schoolmates were starting to get over stereotypes. _The only downer,_ Drew thought, watching as her little brother moved his eggs around his plate, his little face looking like a kicked puppy, _Tony's nightmares_.

She moved her plate over, reaching over the table to pitch his check. He pouted, trying to move her hand away. "Sissy, stop. You're acting like Great Aunt Lucy." Drew grinned, a full ear to ear grin.

"Can't help it, Bubby, you are just too cute!"

A soft laugh from the dining room door caught Drew and Tony's attention. Looking over, they saw their mother, Dottie. She smiled at them. "Tony, grab your bag and meet us in the car. Okay, sweetie?"

"Okay, Mom."

Drew watched as Tony did so, turning her graze to Dottie. Her smile turned into a frown, sliding into the seat next to Drew. "Another nightmare?"

"Vampires. What's with this whole vampire thing?"

Drew watched as her mom's youthful face aged years. Dottie was getting way too stressed over this whole thing; it's just a phase. "Mom, he'll get over them. Remember when I was his age? I had nightmares about werewolves. It's just like that." Dottie sighed, standing up and kissing Drew on the forehead.

"I hope so, honey. I really hope so."

* * *

><p>"You don't need someone to play with."<p>

"But I want someone to play. . ."

Drew stood in the doorway of Tony's room, Dottie by her side. Didn't her dad, Bob, know kids hated being alone? Tony can't even stay in his own bed! She watched as Bob got up, looking defeated and walked past them; Dottie patted his shoulder and kneeled next to Tony. Drew didn't hear what was said, but she'd bet her life savings (i.e. two dollars and ten cents) that it had something to do with his nightmares.

"Pizza's in the freezer, important numbers on the counter and please," Dottie moved her mouth next to Drew's ear; Drew fought back a giggle, her ear always was sensitive, "make sure to keep a close eye on him, he's been drawing vampires." A kiss to her temple and her parents were gone.

Walking over to Tony, she looked over his shoulder. Dottie was right; vampires to the max. Expect one. She reached out a hand and picked up one of the drawings. An amulet covered most of the paper. It was roundish, gold lining most of it. Red made up the color of the stone and a white spot gave it a fake shine. Without turning her head, she turned her graze to Tony, watching as he drew upside down triangles. Drew didn't have to think far to tell it was vampire fangs. She just sighed and wiggled the drawing of the amulet in his line of vision.

"It's the amulet in my dreams." Tony said, running out of the room, only to come back a few minutes later with a ketchup bottle.

"What's it used for?"

"I'm not sure, but the leader-looking vampire was holding it up to the moon with a comet passing, saying this weird phrase." He took a seat at his table and starting cutting out the fake vampire fangs. Drew frowned, setting the drawing down.

"Bubby, don't you think this whole vampire thing is. . ." She trailed off, not sure how to say what she wanted. She didn't want to call her brother crazy or weird, but this vampire thing was. Drew sighed as she watched him put the fangs in his mouth. "Never mind. Have fun playing. I'll bring your pizza up when it's ready."

He didn't answer her, so she just walked out and leaned against his door. It's a stupid thing to worry about, Drew knew, but this whole vampire obsession was just weird. He'd get over it, so nothing to worry about. With that on her mind, she pushed off of Tony's door.

Only for something to bang against it.

_I hope he didn't hurt himself_, Drew thought, opening the door towards her. Only to see a young boy, around her brothers age, laying in front of the door. His clothes, Shakespearean style, ruffled as he turned his head to face her. His pale, very, very pale face, with dark eyes with bags under them, locked on hers.

She opened her mouth to scream, only for the boy to say a few words ("You are getting sleep. You're eyes are feeling heavy.") and for Drew to see only black.

* * *

><p>I couldn't help it. I love this movie so much and come on, who hasn't made their OC related to Tony? And the love interest of Gregory? I'm just jumping on broad!<p>

Link to the cover (take out the spaces) -

http :/ www .iaza. com/work/11 1127 C/iaza16733317 574600. png


	2. Chapter 2

"_What about your sister, Tony?" _

"_She'll be fine; she'll just think she dreamt the whole thing and just had a dizzy spell or something."_

"_A what spell?" _

"_I'll explain later, dude." _

"Drew, sweetie, what happened?"

A sharpe pain hit her as soon as she heard her mother's voice. Drew opened her eyes and saw her mother's bright blue one staring back at her, worry clear in them. What the hell did happen? She had no idea; the only thing she was worried about was the throbbing in the back of her head. Drew pushed herself up on her elbows and brought one hand up to the back of her head and lightly touched it.

She hissed and pulled her hand back.

"Baby, don't touch it. I'll get some ice for it, just stay here and keep your eyes opened, okay?" Dottie brushed some of her hair back and stood up, walking down the hall and out of sight. Bob held a hand out in front of her and helped her stand. She blinked and looked into her brother's room.

"Was I laying in his doorway?"

"Out like a light, Drew." Bob frowned, glancing back at Tony, who was fast asleep. "Was he up before you passed out?" Drew rubbed her neck, sniffing. A strong sent, like a graveyard, filled her noise.

"What is that smell?"

Bob sniffed a little. "Yeah, your Mom and I smelled that too; we're gonna get Tony an air fresher."

"Do they even have those in Scotland?"

He passed her a side-glance; half glare, half amused. But he let out a soft laugh, nonetheless. "Guess we'll find out at the store tomorrow, huh, D." Bob pushed her out and shut Tony's door. "Come on, we need to get ice on that bump and you in bed."

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Drew didn't expect when she came the next day from school, it was Tony laying in his bed with a nosebleed. Frowning, she dropped her back and went to the other side of his bed, touching his head. "What happened? Did you run into the door again?" He passed her a small glare; which just looked like a cute pout on him. Dottie sighed and checked the tissues in his nose.<p>

"He got into a fight with the McAshton boys. Get more tissues, sweetie."

"They started it." Drew just nodded, turning her upper body to grab at the box on Tony's toy box. Taking a breath, with her hand just above the tissue, she smelled that same graveyard smell from last night.

"There's that smell again, Mom." She pulled out a few tissues, passing them to Dottie. Both Dottie and Tony sniffed.

"I don't smell anything." Tony piped in, getting a laugh from Drew.

"I wonder why, Bubby."

Tony reached up a little foot to lightly knock against her hip. Drew playfully stuck her tongue out at him, her eyes going cross eyed. Dottie smiled, replacing the tissues in Tony's nose with new ones. "You should try making friends with them, Tony."

"I already made a friend."

"You did?" Drew grinned at her mom; they had asked that in unison. Tony nodded, shifting on the bed. "Well," Dottie continued, "what's his name?" Drew leaned in, edger to ear all about her little brother's new friend. He had had trouble making them back in the States, but maybe things might be easier here in Scotland.

"His name's Rudolph."

"Rudolph? Like the reindeer?"

"Drew!" Dottie lightly hit her shoulder with the back of her hand. Drew pouted, trying her hardest to look cute and innocent. Her mother just gave her a playful glare. "Be nice; you haven't even met him yet." Dottie turned back to Tony, smiling. "You should invite him over for a sleep over, honey." Tony's voice came out a little hard, making Drew raise an eyebrow.

"I already did."

Drew shared a look with her mother; something they had been doing a lot lately. But nothing could damper the thought of Tony making a friend. As Dottie got up and left, Drew stayed and chatted with Tony for a while. Until Bob came in and announced him and Tony were going to go golfing.

She saw them off, with a wet kiss to Tony's check ("I'm too old for that, Drew!") and a grin. _It's good that Dad and Tony were spending time together,_ Drew mused, _and Tony needs some 'male bonding time'_. Drew smiled, going to her room to grab her homework and spend some quality with her mom.

* * *

><p>Something felt . . . weird.<p>

Drew didn't know what it was, but it was keeping her from sleeping. It was just an odd feeling that something was wrong with Tony. Groaning, she threw her purple comforter off, shriving as cold air hit her bare legs. She'd regret the shorts later; right now she'd cheek on Tony. She grabbed a light pink jacket from her desk chair and put it on. Walking to her door, she paused and looked at her sneakers.

If Tony was alright, she'd go for a short walk.

After putting on the dark blue and green sneakers, she crept towards Tony's room. She paused when she heard voices – one was Tony's, but the other. . .

A flash of pale skin and dark eyes popped into her head.

_How could I have forgotten about him?_ Drew thought, a deep frown taking place on her face. That little jerk knocked her out; she still had that stupid bump on the back of her head. Drew marched towards Tony's door, her hand on the handle.

"_Only if you take me flying again."_

Flying? What in the heck did that mean? Whatever it meant, it wasn't good and would most likely only get Tony (and her) in trouble.

She was the big sister, after all. It's her job to look after him.

She opened the door, ready to yell at the top of her lungs; only to pause with wide eyes. Tony had jumped out of the window – holding hands with that pale boy!

And they were flying.

As fast as she could (thank _God_ she ran track back in California), she ran to the front door just in to time to still see Tony.

Without a second thought, she ran after them.

* * *

><p>No Gregory yet; leading up to that.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – I won't be using direct quotes from the movie; mostly because someone (_coughmomcough_) deleted the movie from my DVR and now I'm going off of my memory. Ehh, I'm so-so on this chapter.

Sorry it took so long!

* * *

><p>Drew had been up and down this entire stupid graveyard and she hadn't seen one sign of her brother. She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that the pale kid <em>freaking flew<em>.

In the sky.

With her brother.

People didn't fly!

She groaned and squinted her eyes. It was pitch dark out and the only light was from the moon. Drew was lost and if she was lost, there was no way she could find Tony. And when she was unlost, her parents would kill her.

What a wonderful life.

Drew grabbed the end of her braid and twirled it around her fingers. With her other hand on her hip, she took in a deep breath.

"Tony Thompson!"

To her right, she heard a gasp and a small 'Drew'.

Bingo.

She made a sharp turn, bypassing tombstones and came to a little pathway. She hopped down it, finding Tony and the pale kid.

"You!" She marched towards Tony, her arms crossed. "You are in so much trouble! And you," she turned her glare towards the pale kid, "I wanna talk to your parents. I still have the bump on the back of my head from you!"

"Rudolph didn't do anything bad!"

"This pale kid is Rudolph?"

Rudolph didn't say anything, but snapped his head up to the sky. He pushed them behind a tombstone. "Hide! My parents are coming!" Tony pushed his glasses up and blinked.

"But we're brothers. . ."

"They don't know that!"

"Wait a minute, I'm not don-" Before Drew could finish her sentence, Tony slapped his hand over her mouth. She glared at him, but just pushed his hand away and looked over the top of the tombstone. _Freaking floating down_ to gently touch the ground were two people; a man and a woman. Both dressed as Tony's little friend. The woman had strawberry colored hair while the man had pitch black hair.

People didn't float!

"Mama! Papa!"

"Oh, Rudolph," the woman cooed, bringing her hands to his face, "we were so worried about you!"

"My son," the man said, bringing a hand to Rudolph's shoulder, "are you alright?" Rudolph patted his father's forearm.

"I'm alright, Father."

"Brother!" Drew and Tony looked to their left, and were surprised to see a little blond haired girl sitting on a tombstone. She was fanning herself with an aged fan, smiling. Rudolph pulled away from his parents and walked over to her.

"Anna!"

"You're the brave one," Anna started, hitting her brother lightly on the shoulder with her fan, "sneaking off like some daywalker."

"Yes, well," Drew returned her graze to just Rudolph, who looked at his father, "Father, did you find anything out about the amulet?" Rudolph's father sighed, a dejected look on his pale face.

"No, I haven't- . . . Gregory, what are you doing back there?"

Before Drew could think about what he said, she heard someone growl from behind her. In one move, she turned around and had Tony behind her, pushing him back. Out of the shadows, came a boy around her age. Black hair, long and spiked with red and blue, hissed at them. His clothes were a little modern then the others, but still held that Shakespearean look.

"Gregory, no!" Rudolph ran to stand in front of Drew and her brother. "They're my friends!" Drew held back a snort, already seeing the hungry look in Gregory's dark eyes, his mouth opened and fangs sharpe and pointy.

Fangs.

Drew felt her heart speed up, carefully looking at Rudolph's little family.

Pale with fangs.

That didn't mean what she thougth it meant, did it?

"Friends?" Rudolph's father echoed, coming to stand in front of her and Tony. Drew gripped Tony's tiny shoulders, trying to watch everyone at once.

She was failing at that, so just kept her eyes on the one that seemed most unstable. She kept her eyes on Gregory, who was watching her and her little brother like a hawk.

"Yeah," Tony said, moving his head up and down, "and he gave me a bite proof guarantee." From seeing the father's face, Drew guessed that meant nothing. She leaned down to whisper in Tony's ear.

"I don't think that holds up well in Vampire Court."

Rudolph's father gave her a small glare before walking up to Tony. Despite the grip Drew had on his shoulders, the older man hooked two fingers under Tony's chin and lifted him up.

"You can be anything to my son. Victimizer, slave, dinner perhaps. But you can never be his friend."

"And you never learned manners! Put my little brother down." Drew said, wrapping her arms around her brother waist and pulling him to her. The man let go, his dark, _red_, eyes seemly looking into her soul.

_Worst idea ever. _

Or at least, Drew thought, until Rudolph stepped in front of them. "Tony likes vampires and dreams about us." Rudolph said, placing a hand on Tony's shoulder. "And he knows about the amulet."

_Vampires?_ She was kidding about that whole 'Vampire Court' thing!

The father hissed, his fangs bouncing light off of them in the moonlight. It sent a shiver down Drew's spine and made her heart beat faster. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Greogry lick his fangs.

"Then they are spies for Rookery!"

"We're kids! I don't even have a leaners permit!" Drew tried to keep her voice down, but this whole thing was pushing her limits. In the back of her mind, she was praying they were just bad actors.

"Frederick, darling," the woman said, placing her slim hand on the man's broad shoulder, "I may not know what a 'leaners permit' is, but they are young ones. Too young for Rookery to use." She turned to Rudolph, a smile on her pale face. "And besides even Rudolph couldn't make up such a story. Could you sweetheart?" Rudolph smiled big and shook his head.

From her left, she heard Gregory snort at the same time she did. With his hissing came her tightening her grip on Tony's waist.

Jeez, it was like that Gregory kid was looking right into her very soul.

"But if you insist on eating him then go ahead."

Any last bit of hope Drew had died.

"I never said I would, Freda!" Frederick sighed, but soon turned that into a glare. "Leave!" he hissed.

"But Rudolph-"

"Should never have befriended you. Leave!"

With that one last hiss, one that would put a soaked cat to shame, sent Tony running. He ripped himself from Drew's arms and went running up the slight hill. With her arms crossed, she turned to Frederick.

"Great, thanks!" She said, her heart pounding in her chest. "He's gonna have so many nightmares now!"

She turned to run after Tony, only to be stopped by a man, a huge man, walking towards them.

And he had a freaking gun.

"Well, well, looks like I got me lots of bloodsuckers tonight!"

Drew backed up; glancing over her shoulder to see Frederick standing before his family. The gun firing caught her attention back to the man, only to see a stake in between their feet. Looking over his shoulder, she said Tony had unplugged it.

The oldest Thompson kid gave him a thumps up, but soon had a bright light shinned in her eyes. Again, she looked behind her as Frederick hissed and blocked his eyes. Drew's heart dropped in her chest.

_Tony was right._

A large luminous cross was now in his hands and he was pressing it towards Tony. He snarled when he realized it had no effect. "What kind of bloodsucker are you?"

Tony took off as the man chased and Drew only got a few feet before her arm was pulled back.

Looking behind her, she saw Freda, a kind smile on her face. "Come," she said, "your brother shall be fine. Rudolph is with him."

"But-"

"Just come on, mortal!" Looking ahead, past Freda, Drew saw Gregory with his arms crossed, rolling his eyes before jumping back and falling down a hole.

"Wha-"

"Mind yourself, darling." Freda said before pushing Drew down the hole.

She didn't even have the time to scream before landing on a body. The body was hard and cold (and cursed) and flipped her off onto some small stairs on her back.

"I'm gonna feel that in the morning."

"Are you alright?"

Opening her eyes, Drew saw the little blond girl, Anna. She had her head cocked to the side, still fanning herself. Sitting up, Drew glared at Gregory, who was brushing off his jacket.

"Just perfect."

"Sissy!"

Without a second thought, Drew rose from the ground, only to be engulfed by the power of a Tony hug. She patted his back and kissed his head.

"What you did was foolish!" Frederick hissed, his eyes locked on Tony.

"Foolish, but brave." Freda walked to her husband's side, smiling brightly at Drew and Tony.

"That pretty much sums up all _mortals._"

As soon as Drew finished her sentence, Tony stepped towards Frederick, reaching his hand out and grabbed a necklace. Frederick flew to Tony's and they both just stopped. Drew watched as Tony's eyes rolled into the back of his head and Frederick's eyes grazed over. She reached out a hand to grabbed Tony's shoulder, only for a pale one to hold her back.

Looking up, she locked eyes with Gregory. His hand was cold and almost burned against her own hand. Drew was the first to tear her eyes away.

They pulled their hands back and Drew locked her graze back on her little brother.

"We shared a vision." From next to Frederick, Freda let out a happy sigh and flashed Tony a smile.

"He has sympathy for our kind."

"Young Von survived the hard waters. He had found the amulet and had been washed up on a distant shore, where he had been rescued by a young maiden with a coat that had a family crest." Frederick explained, turning his eyes to each and every one – including Tony and Drew. "We must find which clan she belongs to."

"Let us can help." Tony said, grabbing Drew's arm. She turned her head to him and mouthed, 'What?' He just smiled. Adorable brat.

"No, it's too risky to involve mortals."

"What have we got to lose?" Rudolph asked, standing next to Tony. "We've been searching for three centuries."

"This is what comes from contact with mortals! Disrespect, insolence!"

"Frederick, he does have a point." Freda put in, resting a hand on his forearm.

Frederick sighed, putting his hand on hers. "Alright help if you can, but do not think to change your mind and betray us to our most hateful enemy or my wrath will be revealed. Am I clear?" Both mortals nodded, while Drew grabbed her brother's shoulders and started towards the exit.

"Right, so, we'll just be going. . ."

"Oh, but dear," Freda said, her pointer finger tipping at her chin, "you two can't go out there alone."

"Don't worry, Mother," Rudolph said a smiling as he followed them, "I'll see them home."

"Rudolph, you can't take two people. Gregory, darling,-"

"No." Drew and Gregory stated, not even looking at each other. Frederick raised his brow.

"Why, if I may ask?"

"I prefer to walk; I'm still trying to get over the fact that, well. . ." Drew trailed off; she didn't want to offend anyone.

"She's a big girl; she can take care of herself."

"Well, that settles it! It was lovely meeting everyone. Till next time!" She grabbed the back of Tony and Rudolph's shirts and dragged them out. She dragged them until she reached the road, glaring both of them in the eyes. Tony shied away, but Rudolph put on an innocent look.

"Don't you two act cute with me." Drew sighed, looking up at the moon. It was really late. "Take my brother home, Rudolph. I'll be there soon."

"I can take you both-"

"No." She patted his shoulder and winked. "I trust you with him; for now, at least. Besides, I'm pretty heavy compared too little Tony." She turned to Tony and kissed him on the check. He whined a little 'Sissy' and blushed. Drew laughed. "I'll be home soon, k?" With a nod and that promise, Drew waved to the boys as they took flight.

Freaking flight.

Freaking vampires.

Drew slapped her face once, looking back at her brother and his friend and just sighed.

Real.

Vampires were real.

"Great," she mumbled, rubbing her nose, "if vampires are real, then maybe my own childhood nightmare, werewolves, are real, too."

"Of course those flea bags exist."


End file.
